


Searching for family

by Ahsokasupremacy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because fuck canon, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Shmi Skywalker Lives, They deserve to be happy okay, this is just another excuse to write more snips and skyguy, women deserve better than to die for manpain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokasupremacy/pseuds/Ahsokasupremacy
Summary: One day, Ankin decides it's time for Ahsoka to meet his mom.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82
Collections: Guerra_das_Estrelas





	Searching for family

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that they're my favorite dynamic in all of Star Wars?

The Coruscant skies are almost dark by now, save for the lights emanating from the tall buildings and the still many speeders rushing along the skylanes. Ahsoka is in the main hangar, lying under her starfighter as she tinkers with its circuits. She knows her master is close by, probably tinkering with his own ship. She hasn't heard him in a while but she can still feel the blinding white light that is his Force presence.

She focuses on her task, delicately removing the dysfunctional resistance in the main cooling system. She's about to replace it when she's interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Snips?"

Slightly irritated at being disturbed, she slides from under the ship and gets up in a swift motion to face her master. He's staring at her, a hesitant look on his face, which is rare enough that Ahsoka immediately shifts her attention to him.

"Yes Master?" she tries to reassure him through their bond. Whatever this is, it's apparently important enough to make him nervous and she doesn't want to scare him away.

"I'd like to take you somewhere. I mean, if you're not too busy," he blurts out, as uncertain as she's ever seen him.

"Sure," she tries to soothe him. She pauses before adding the next bit. "Isn't it a bit late though?"

"Well, it takes a while to get there so if we leave now, we'll be there in the morning."

If she wasn't before, she's definitely curious now. "Where exactly are we going, Master?"

"You'll see." A mix of excitement and apprehension crosses his face and Ahsoka decides to let it go for now. She can try to be patient for him.

* * *

Anakin is nervously drumming his fingers on the navigation board of the cockpit, regularly shooting side glances at his Padawan who is sitting in the co-pilot chair of the Twilight. He doesn't know what came over him earlier. Sure, he's thought about it before. Many times actually. But actually doing it? What the kriff was he thinking?

He looks at Ahsoka again. She seems pretty composed on the outside but Anakin knows her better than anyone. He notices the slight twitch of her left eye, too subtle for almost anyone to see. But he knows it means she's anxious and honestly he doesn't know if that makes him feel better or worse.

They don't talk much during the flight. At some point, Ahsoka starts exhibiting signs of fatigue and he's reminded that it's way past her usual bedtime.

"Go get some sleep Snips," he tells her gently but firmly. "We won't get there for another few hours."

He can tell she wants to protest but after some hesitation, she gets up and complies. Before she's out of the cockpit, she speaks out.

"What about you, Master? Aren't you going to get some rest?"

"Don't worry about me Ahsoka, I'll be fine."

She shoots him a dubious look but turns around to leave anyway; she must really be exhausted then. Anakin can't help but breathe a small sigh of relief. He loves Ahsoka to bits but her stubbornness can rival his and he really doesn't want to get into an argument right now.

He's alone with his thoughts now and isn't that a scary prospect. He almost regrets sending Ahsoka away but having her there as a buffer wouldn't be fair to her. Plus, she deserves some rest. So he tries to focus on something else, anything else. And fails.

What if they don't get along? What if his mother doesn't think he's raised her well? And he knows Ahsoka will have questions about his past. How the kriff is he going to deal with that? As his thoughts continue to spiral into a web of anxiety, he starts tinkering with the ship's navigation system and he's able to set his mind in a relative state of calm.

* * *

She's in deep sleep when Anakin taps her shoulder, gently shaking her into consciousness.

"We're jumping out of hyperspace in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready," she groans, still groggy from having just been woken up.

"See you on the bridge Snips," he chuckles. clearly amused by her attitude.

Slowly, her mind gets clearer and she suddenly remembers why they're here. Wherever the kriff 'here' actually is. Anakin seemed a little more relaxed just then at least.

She gets her answer as soon as gets to the bridge. All she sees from the viewport is sand. Just sand for hundreds of clicks it seems. And then she knows.

"Why the kriff are we on Tatooine Master?" she asks, perplexed.

"Language, Ahsoka," he chides gently. "And it's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

Ahsoka doesn't really understand why Anakin would want to go to a planet he so clearly despises but she can't deny her curiosity. If she wasn't before, she's definitely intrigued now.

They walk a few hundred meters until they arrive at some kind of dome. Anakin comes to a stop and she copies him. Suddenly she feels a wave of anxiety and she knows it's not her own. Or at least, not all of it. She looks up at Anakin and sees him take a deep breath. Tentatively, she lays a hand on his forearm.

"Hey Master, it'll be fine," she tries to reassure him even though she has no idea what they're even doing here. Right now, she just wants to help her Master as best as she can.

He gives her a small smile in response and she can feel his force signature ease a bit. She takes that as a victory.

Anakin knocks at the door and they wait. After a few seconds, the door opens and a middle-aged human female appears. She has a kind expression on her face, like she's the definition of compassion. Ahsoka can't quite explain it but she's instantly drawn to this woman.

"Ani!" the woman exclaims softly, a wide smile on her face. "It's been so long!" Her and Anakin embrace as if they've known each other their whole life. Instantly, she can feel him brighten and relax in the force.

Suddenly, the woman's gaze sets upon her and Ahsoka freezes. Her eyes are brown and warm and Ahsoka is slightly intimidated by how openly sincere she seems. She's never seen anything like it - not even on Padme and she has the kindest smile in Coruscant, in her opinion.

"Hello darling. You must be Ahsoka. I've heard so much about you!" Her voice is soft and calming and Ahsoka finds herself feeling completely comforted by her presence. Before she can answer though, Anakin chimes in, a wide simle on his face, his movements frantic. Honestly, he kind of looks like an excited pup right now.

"Yeah, that's her, Mom. That's my sister!"

_And wait - what now? Mom? Sister? What the -_

Ahsoka is simultaneously shocked and touched beyond words and it's like her brain short-circuits and her mind goes blank. Before she can even form any coherent thoughts, Anakin keeps going, thankfully saving her from having to answer right away.

"Snips, this is my mother, Shmi." He must have noticed the look of utter stupor on her face because he smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, and quickly adds, "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I… talking about this part of my life… it's not easy for me. I only ever tell family." He says the last bit so quietly that Ahsoka's not sure if she's heard right.

Finally, after what feels like ages, she looks up at Shmi - _Anakin's mother_ , she reminds herself - and she smiles, extending her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Skywalker."

Shmi doesn't shake her hand. Instead, she puts her arms around Ahsoka and pulls her into a gentle hug that reminds her of Skyguy's embraces.

"Please Ahsoka, call me Shmi. You're family after all."

Ahsoka's heart does a small leap as her grin widens. "Okay, Shmi." From the corner of her eyes, she can see Anakin's gaze shifting back and forth between her and his mother.

"Let's go inside. You two must be hungry. I can cook you breakfast and make you some tea, if you want."

"That would be great, thanks Mom."

* * *

"So, how long are you two staying?"

They're sitting at the main table in the living area, feasting upon his mother's food. He's currently attacking his piece of Eopie cream pie while next to him, Ahsoka is hungrily chewing on her Bantha steak (which his mom was kind enough to make after Anakin told her about Ahsoka's _special diet_ ). Force, he'd missed her cooking so much!

"Well, we're on leave for another five days, so we can stay for about four I'd say?"

"But I didn't bring anything with me Skyguy! You should have told me this was going to be a long trip." Despite her tone, he knows she's not actually mad at him. All he can feel from her is warm contentment.

"Don't worry Snips, I'm sure you can find everything you need here. And if necessary, we can always go to the market tomorrow."

"And Beru can lend you some clothes," his mother chimes in. "I think you two are about the same size."

Ahsoka looks a bit confused at that. "Who's Beru?" she frowns.

"She's my stepson's wife. They're not here right now. They're working at the farm with my husband but they should be back by the end of the day."

"Oh," is Ahsoka's only answer. Anakin can feel a tinge of anxiety from his Padawan but he decides to save it for when they're alone together.

"So Ani," his mom smiles softly at him, "how is everything going with the Jedi? Are you still happy there?"

That's a bit of a loaded question, he thinks. But he can't bare to disappoint his mother after everything she sacrificed for him. And besides, it's not like he's unhappy either. It's just… complicated.

"Things are going as well as they could, I guess. I mean, the war has definitely made things harder." Then, he looks at Ahsoka with all the love he has for her. "But it's also when I met Snips there," he gestures at her, "and she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Well of course I am Skyguy." She's clearly attempting to joke but the crack in her voice and her misty eyes betray her.

He glances back at his mother who's looking at them fondly. And in this moment, it's hard to describe the sheer happiness he feels, surrounded by two of his favorite people in the galaxy. His mother and his sister. His family.

His mother then turns her attention to Ahsoka and as they start engaging in conversation, Anakin can't remember why he was so worried in the first place. Of course, they're getting along perfectly. Anything else just wouldn't make sense.

His attention is brought back to the conversation when he hears his Padawan recount one of their latest adventures.

"And then, Skyguy crashes the ship. Again!"

"Hey now," he protests indignantly, "the ship was defective, it wasn't my fault!"

"Sure it wasn't," she smirks.

"This reminds me of when Ani used to crash pods as a kid," his mom laughs. "He was such a cute child'" she adds fondly.

At that, Ahsoka's eyes widen and a mischievous glint appears in them, and Anakin knows what she's about to ask. Before she can open her mouth, he quickly interjects.

"No, no, no. This is _not_ why we came here."

"Oh come on," she pleads, "just one picture."

"Oh, I have one here if you want," his mother tells Ahsoka, ignoring him.

Anakin groans. This was not part of the plan. They weren't supposed to team up against him.

"Aw! You really were adorable!" Ahsoka exclaims, looking at the picture. "And look at that haircut!"

"And he was really proud of it too!" his mother chuckles.

He hides his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Okay, stop it you two, you had your fun," he whines.

They both double down with laughter at his reaction and after a few seconds, Anakin can't help but join in.

After that, Ahsoka excuses herself to the refresher and Anakin's alone with his mother.

"She's wonderful Ani," she says softly. "I can see why you took a liking to her. And she clearly makes you happy."

"She does," he replies immediately with no hesitation. "I just hope I make her happy too. The war's been hard on all of us but she's still just a child. She deserves so much better."

His mother gently takes his flesh hand in one of hers and cups his face with the other . "I know it's difficult, raising a child in those circumstances, but I truly think you've done a remarkable job. You should be very proud of yourself."

Suddenly, he feels a lump in his throat and his heart is bursting so much it feels like it might explode inside his chest. He senses his face get wet and he licks his upper lip only to taste salt.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

The rest of their stay at Shmi's home goes by fast. Ahsoka meets the rest of the family, Cliegg, Owen and Beru and they all welcome her with open arms. She spends the most of her time with Shmi and Anakin though. Shmi teaches her how to cook while they talk about her life in the Jedi Order, the friends she's made, what she likes to do.

Ahsoka really likes Shmi. She's kind, compassionate, selfless, gentle and generous and just plain good , and Ahsoka thinks she understands where Anakin's deep care for others comes from.

She's still a little overwhelmed by all of it. She almost feels like an intruder at times. But she doesn't have much time to dwell on it during their stay though. It's only the night before they have to leave that it all comes crashing down.

She's sitting outside near the entrance when she hears footsteps approaching and she knows who it is without having to turn around.

"Hey Snips, there you are." He sinks down into the cooling sand next to her, his shoulder barely brushing against her own. "What's on your mind?"

She sighs, drawing her knees to her chest. "Not much," she lies. He gives her a dubious look but doesn't say anything. She takes the opportunity to deviate the attention away from her. "So, how come you hate Tatooine so much if it's where your mother lives?"

It's his turn to deflate then. He rests his chin on his knees, his glassy eyes staring ahead into the distance.

"This place," he starts slowly, "it holds a lot of bad memories. You know this is where I grew up right?"

She nods in confirmation, soaking in every word he speaks like her life depends on it. He never talks about his past, she knows this is special and relishes the trust he has in her.

"My mom and I, we were…," he trails off, "we were slaves." His voice is quiet, so quiet she can barely make out his words even though her hearing is much better than humans'.

Her heart twists in sorrow at the shame and hurt coloring his voice. "I'm sorry Anakin," she whispers turning her head to face him. He refuses to meet her gaze, his eyes blinking with tears.

"Please look at me," she begs.

Slowly, he turns his head towards her, his shiny steel blue eyes meeting hers. "Aren't you ashamed of your old master Snips?" he laughs bitterly. "So weak, so pathetic."

Ahsoka's almost taken aback. She's always known Anakin is a deeply hurt person, she's always been able to sense it, but he's never been so openly vulnerable with her and it breaks her heart.

Gently, she brushes a strand of his hair off his temple. "I could never be ashamed of you, Master. You're the strongest person I know. This doesn't change how I see you. You're still Anakin Skywalker to me."

"I… you…" he takes a deep breath then, "I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Ahsoka. Do you have any idea how important your are to me?"

And then she feels it again, this overwhelming feeling of _too much, not possible, don't believe it_ she can't quite explain. She turns her gaze to the ground.

"Did you really mean it when you said I was your sister?" she asks in a small voice.

That makes him chuckle, still a bit watery from earlier, and it's certainly not the response she was expecting. "Of course I did Snips. Wait, is that what's been bothering you?"

"I guess, yeah," she sighs. "I just… you already have this family, your mother, Padme, Master Obi-Wan… You’ve only known me for a year. I never thought I could be a part of it, you know?"

With a tenderness not many people would believe him capable of exhibiting, he lifts her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You're my family, Ahsoka, okay? You're not allowed no doubt that. Ever," he states firmly.

He then puts an arm around her shoulders and she scoots closer to him, leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. She sighs contentedly as she breathes in his scent. He smells like home, she thinks. Like family.

"I love you, Snips."

Her heart skips a beat. "No one has ever said those words to me," she murmurs softly.

He simply tightens his arm around her in response.

"I love you too, Skyguy."

They watch the twin suns set with only the calming sound of their synchronized breaths. They don't move until there's no light left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
